As wireless devices, such as cellphones, laptops, and tablets, become more prevalent, individual users may carry more than one device. For example, a user may have a cellphone for personal use as well as a cellphone for work use. Likewise, a user may carry one or more a cellphones and a tablet computer. Unless these devices are operated under a common account with a wireless network operator, the wireless network operator may have no knowledge that the same individual is carrying the wireless devices.
Knowledge of commonly carried wireless devices may be beneficial for a wireless network operator for user profiling, billing, and network management, among other possible uses. For example, a wireless network operator may be able to suggest to a customer that two or more commonly carried devices be put on a common service plan, which may save the customer money and streamline billing for the two devices. Similarly, such knowledge may allow a wireless network operator to offer solutions that would allow a customer with multiple cellphones to instead use a single cellphone for the same purposes.